I had no idea
by luvablekrazaechild101
Summary: Man..where to start. I reali need reviews. But to the summary! Edward loves Bella..sadly unrequited. One day, when a horrible truth is revealed. Will Bella come to forgive him? Will he ever get her love?
1. Just The Beginning wid family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Stephanie Myers can keep it, though I would like to have Emmett for a pillow and Alice for shopping sprees. Ps I'm worse than her. Review! Let the story begin**

**Note: That after Temara happened, Bella moved to California where she finished growing up with Edward and the Cullen's for 5 plus years and Charlie.**

**REVIEW PLZ! LUV Y'ALL. Shout out to DJ waffle, i kissed a guy and he liked it, twilightobsessedfreakbree, Tanni8kya hehe and much more.:D**

**Well READ ON THEN!**

~Chapter 1~

Bella's POV

Naturally, I would be upset by being down here in rainy Forks with the absence of my mother Reneé..but strangely I was comforted without the scorching summer morning rays burning my flesh as an early morning greeting or the annoying shrill of Reneé (she was simply Reneé now, since she had no ties to me since she abandoned me at birth; however she visited often during my childhood) shouting at someone on the other end of the phone line every morning. Some wedding plans always screwed up. _Good! Maybe the slut'll realize the cheating jackass isn't the one!_

The summer spent with Reneé and her jackass of a fiancée was a slow painful death. However, I miraculously survived the naked morning strolls he loved to take and the remaining piss he left on the toilet seat I had to endure; only because I disappeared or rather escaped to my Grandma's place a few blocks away.

Now I had one week left; to live up before the start of school..but knowing me, it would be as boring.

I looked at my clock. 11:59.

~groan~

I hated sleeping in so late, it made me feel like a layaway drunkard (note unlike Reneé and her jackass boyfriend Jack, I have never been drunk. Above the influence!) or even a hobo living in a bath tube...a very comfortable bath tube.

I rolled out of bed, before 12 beeped on the digital clock on my beside table which made me feel a little better. After stretching and painfully pulling a muscle; (don't forget tripping over the duvet) I made my bed and fluffed my pillows.

Successfully not tripping myself...again, I made my way to my bathroom for a calming warm shower.

As the warm droplets floated my vision with soap my mind slowly wandered to Jessica+Eric, Angela+Ben and Mike +me.

Mike's face popped up and I smiled...he was lifted up in the air as he won our team the match. That match burned in my memory...at least it was a happy thought.

Just as I thought that, I relived the worst image of my life; my body ran cold and I started shivering despite the streaming water in my face.

**Flashback**

_Temara. Her ghost white skin seemed differently distance and pale and her closed eyes stared up at me in utter explanation; she wore the necklace I had bought for her birthday last week, as well as the friendship bracelet on her slit wrist._

_I kissed her both closed eyelids. When I withdrew, one of my salted tears teased her lips._

_I was dragged forcibly in agony and pure distress._

_From that day, I knew I'd kill the person who did this to her._

_**End Flashback**_

I hurriedly scampered out of the shower wrapped a towel around myself and managed to grab the counter before I slipped and made another friendly greeting with the floor. At least Charlie got carpet put in, instead of tiles; ... or else I'd be in Dr. Cullen's office frequently.

After having the breakfast Charlie left outside on a tray, I dry blew(A/N: HA LOL! MY HENGLISH GONE!BLEH!) my hair, jumped in a red tank top and a black shorts and went on my balcony.

Distressed not to find Edward on his which face mine so close in proximity, my mood quickly altered when I saw a rose and a note in perfect manuscript it read:

Sleeping beauty finally awakes from her slumber. I'll be at our spot near midday today. I missed you so much. Hope to see you there. -Love you Edward

Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I skipped downstairs. Charlie was sitting down on the sofa, a bag of popcorn in his lap as he watched football on the plasma screen TV (a gift from the Cullen's which Charlie was very grateful for, as he made the most of it)

"Morning Dad," I said, surprising Charlie out of his wits...and from the TV which he is usually glued to. I never called him Dad, but I promised myself I'd have a better relationship with my Dad for Charlie's sake before I left.

"Hey Bels," popcorn spilled out of his mouth like a fountain of water; I giggled and replied,

"I'm going to eat and later meet up with the others,"

"Uh-huh..pepperspray?"

"In my jean back pockets,"

He raised an eyebrow.

"and a backup min in my bra," what I was a good girl I keep my jeans on!

"and yes the good brand on that you bought for my birthday,"

Anyways...

"Good, then ha-ve fuun" his mouth was full.

"but not too much fun," I finished his sentence, "Yes I know Dad I know!"

He looked up at me proudly.

I ate breakfast and ran upstairs for my jeans (with the pepperspray).

Decked out in my converse's, my favourite jeans, different coloured socks, my tanktop and my jacket.; I flew outta the house...Charlie safe and sound sound, doing what he loved doing.

Jumping into my trunk I revved up the engine and drove out.

I realized how badly I missed California; and just as I was about it speed up above the limit, Charlie's police car sped passed me , the police siren on. Wow that was close.

He would have literally roasted me.

Heading towards the Cullen's place I turned in a sort of grove, when I heard and felt the car jerk forward and tip heavily. I was so frightened, because that was definitely a torn tire!

Peeping behind me, I saw Emmett grin mischievously at me, Emmett's Rover that Rosalie took controls of, drove behind me.

I glared daggers at him, keeping eyes on the road at the same time, as he rode in the back.

When we arrived, I parked behind Alice's Silver convertible, I dashed out of the car; trying to get out of Emmett's reach. He let me win until I reached Edward, then he lifted me up and threw me up in the air, after pulling me into one his signature bear-hugs. I was sorry for his victims...well I was the main one.

Alice giggled as she wrestled with Emmett trying to pry me out of his grasp. She got frustrated..so she kissed him passionately, that he literally melted. I was free! I ran into Edwards open arms; then I withdrew. Edward's eye's held pain and sorrow a I did this so I peck him on the cheek and went over to Emmett.

I slapped him upside the back of his head so hard he actually winced, but knowing what he was I knew it didn't hurt at all. But I got the satisfaction out of it, ... if I didn't it would bother me and drive me krazae.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Emmett shouted, causing a few birds to flee from their comfortable positions on the tree branches.

"For scaring the hell outta me, when you jump in the back of my truck! You could have hurt the baby,"

I heard Edward and Alice laugh at my antics, and Emmett complained with his boom-box-like voice. Sometimes if that boy could ever whisper, because lemme tell ya, ...he can't talk softly.

Rosalie, who was just starting to warm up to me after the 5 plus years I been with the family, was kinda miserable ... with the straight face at all.

Emmett whispered something into her ear, which made her giggle and tickle his sides-his most vulnerable place-.

My jaw fell straight to the floor. Alice looked at me as if she saw it coming...well technically she did :D.

Edward looked at me cluelessly.

"He whispered!He can actually whisper!I swore he swallowed a boom-box when he was a kid,..."

"HEY!" Emmett complained...very loudly. I had to cover my eardrums. My eardrum throbbed painfully.

"You see?"...,"How do you live with him, Rose?"

A smile now on her face; (I have no idea what he said but he's good!),

"Oh nothin' much. I get him to turn the volume down on the boom-box he swallowed when he was a kid," she winked.

"I knew he swallowed a boom-box!"

"HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Alice decided to elaborate for my sake.

"She deprives him of certain leisure activities,..." she explained in her sing-song voice.

"Man you're so slow," Rosalie muttered under her breath. I ignored it.

...

Emmett pouted and I screwed up my face.

Everyone except Emmett laughed at our expressions. Me at Emmett.

"Ah... you look so cute, like an overgrown puppy!" I commented before I could stop myself. I pinched his cheeks like his old dear Dennie did when she visited.

He lightly swatted my hand away.

"I am manliness! No one pinches thy cheeks!"

"Honey, come here lemme pinch your cheeks," Rosalie asked.

"Comn'!"..."Oh that feels gooood!"

"Scrap that, No one pinches thy cheeks, but thee dearest Rosalie!"

Everyone burst into hysteria.

"I knew there was something different about you Bella!" I jumped at Alice's outburst and began to back away slowly.

"Edward?" I asked wearily.

"Don't worry, nothing life-threatening. It's ok,"

"It's Alice!I should be very worried!" I retorted.

"True," he chuckled..."You'll see,"

Emmett interrupted our conversation purposely.

"She's begun to develop (finally-he shouted)...she has a too tight closet..big feet...a smaller pea-sized brain...?" Emmett rambled until Edward slapped him upside the head before I had the chance to do it myself. I slapped him too, just to ease the overbearing urge to whack him with a piece of iron.

"My chest size has no issues and is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" another slap. I continued,

"FYI, I did not put on any weight AND my brain is not pea-sized...YOURS IS! 'Cuz if yours was so great, then you'd have remembered Rosalie's birthday!"

"Ouch...that's gonna leave a dent in his pride and ego, ...though I have a feeling Rosalie will do more damage," Edward chuckled.

A mischievous pout erupted on his face. Alice danced around like the little pixie she was saying in her sing-song voice, "you're gonna be sorry,"

"Anyway Bella, you got a tan!" Alice exclaimed, while Emmett muttered something under his breath.

"Um...thank you?" I asked, rather than stated.

"uh-huh! No...no ...NO! That won't do!"Alice exclaimed to herself, her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

Edward chuckled. I relaxed.

"Not life-threatening," he whispered in my ear. His breath was so warm...*drool*.

Living with a family of vamps, I learned to ignore this.

"Alice! What's wrong?"

She stared up at me blankly, though a look of question swam in her eyes.

"That won't do..."

"What? Alice!"

"Bella...you got a tan!"

"Yup...you pretty much made that one clear."

...

"We have to get a WHOLE new wardrobe to fit your new complexion!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down like a 3 year old. Sometimes I wonder.

I turned my glare onto Edward.

"YOU SAID NOT LIFE-THREATENING!"

"Technically, I wasn't wrong,"

"Grrrrrr..."

He raised your hands in surrender.

"You mister are coming with me,"

He provided a pout that made me want to drool..again.:D I had a trouble masking my feelings...thanks to Jasper. I honestly loved Jasper, ...but gee I wanted to strange the dude sometimes.

"Okay...okay!" He was smart to be afraid of me sometimes.

...

I have no idea how I will survive this shopping spree.

But _Someone help me!_

End of chappie! Ppl. This is jus like an intro. You'll get more ino as the story progresses. *evil laughter* but damn skl getting to me. Hollars to the list of ppl on my profile.-can't bother to type them, after i typed this chapter.:) luv y'all l8rz peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...Stephanie Myers can keep it, though I would like to have Emmett for a pillow and Alice for shopping sprees. Ps I'm worse than her. Review! Let the story begin**

**REVIEW PLZ! LUV Y'ALL. Shout out to DJ waffle, i kissed a guy and he liked it, twilightobsessedfreakbree, Tanni8kya hehe and much more.:D**

**Well READ ON THEN!**

~Chapter 2~

Edward's POV

Bella: ~glares~

Me: ...

Bella: ~continues to glare~

...

...

"Oof!" Bella collapsed on her bed. Her hair spraying around her, her perfectly-shaped rosy lips formed in a calming "ah". She immediately relaxed into the soft comfort of the duvet.

Her legs dangling off the edge in synchronization.

She looked so peaceful. Setting her properly, taking off her shoes and jeans..easing on a pair of baggy shorts, she smiled and moaned in thanks to the gesture.

A dazzling smile formed on my face...as usual. Huh..I couldn't help it.

Pulling her against my chest she began again,

"You said nothing life-threatening! Look at me. My feet have blisters, and my arms hurt,"

~massaging arm causing her to fade off~

"It wasn't that bad. You got a prom dress,"

"I don't even go to those things," she muttered through half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah...well you got 4 pairs of converses..all different colours?"

"Which girl needs 4 pairs of converses? Even if I happen to loooove the wide variey of colours?"

...

"Alice..." we said in union.

"Thanks for coming though," she whispered.

She fell asleep.

"Anytime, my Bella," I whispered.

...

Alice's POV

"Emmy, where's Edward? He needs to try on his tux." I asked Emmett.

"Huh?" he said lazily , removing his head from in the popcorn bucket.

"Nevermind," I muttered.

"Found him,"

Emmett came behind me. When I entered Edward's room.

Emmett's POV

I immediately saw the sorrow and pain on her face. I hugged her to my chest tightly.

Bella was sleeping in Edward's arms, her legs entwined with his; as if lovers.

A single tear rolled down her face. It broke my heart.

"Alice..."

"I now see why Rosalie hates her so much,"

"Alice, don't say that. You don't hate Bella,"

"I'm sorry. I know I don't but I can see why," she continued, tears falling free. I could no longer catch them so I brushed them away lightly.

"Look what she's doing to him. Everyday he breaks a little more. Look Emmet, it's hurtful to see what she's causing him. So much pain. It almost hurts me."

Not knowing what to say...and she WAS looking straight into my eyes; so I just leaned down and kissed her lightly.

When we withdrew, she smiled,

"Thanks,"

"Anytime Alice," and kissed her cheek.

We walked out of Edward's room and into mine as I planned to comfort her in her time of need and despair.

Bella's POV

What on EARTH? First I half-wake up, when I heard Alice shout for Edward over next door.

A pretend to sleep when she finds us in my room; across from Edward's balcony.

_**Flashback**_

"_I now see why Rosalie hates her so much,"_

"_Alice, don't say that. You don't hate Bella,"_

"_I'm sorry. I know I don't but I can see why," she continued, tears falling free. I could no longer catch them so I brushed them away lightly._

"_Look what she's doing to him. Everyday he breaks a little more. Look Emmet, it's hurtful to see what she's causing him. So much pain. It almost hurts me."_

_**End of Flashback**_

I had no idea what she was talking about. All I know is Alice knows why Rosalie hates me so much, and I'm causing him pain...somehow.

All I knew is that I was determined to find out.


End file.
